Organic solvents, such as acetone and ethyl acetate, are typically used to remove nail polish. While such organic solvents are generally effective in removing most types of nail polish, consumers do not consider them desirable because, inter alia, the organic solvents have a strong odor and are harsh on the nail and skin near the nail.
Acetone, for example, is an organic solvent capable of dissolving nail polish effectively, and is a well-known component of nail polish removers. However, acetone can also remove moisture, and thus the nail and the skin near the nail may appear white and dry after contact with acetone-based removers. Furthermore, acetone has a distinct odor that some users find objectionable; and nail polish removers having acetone at 60% to 70% are flammable.
Another example of an organic solvent that can also be, and commonly is, used in nail polish removers is ethyl acetate. While ethyl acetate is not as strong of a solvent as acetone, it remains effective in removing nail polish, and thus is commonly regarded as an alternative to acetone. Ethyl acetate is also slightly less harsh to the nail and skin near the nail in comparison with acetone. Furthermore, ethyl acetate is less volatile than acetone, but its odor is still significant and generally objectionable.
Further non-acetone nail polish removers may contain solvents such as methyl acetate, methyl alcohol, ethyl alcohol, methyl diglycol, and butyl diglycol. These solvents have reduced odors but may cause skin irritation on prolonged use. Also, some solvents, such as methyl alcohol, are considered hazardous to health.
Nail polish remover compositions that do not utilize acetone have been attempted. For example, a nail polish remover according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,371 describes the use of esters of fatty acids having 16 to 18 carbon atoms, lower alkyl lactate and a naturally occurring wax. However, while the composition according to the '371 patent is acetone free, it generally leaves an oily feel on the nail and leaves the nail looking unsightly. Another example is a nail polish remover according to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0287647 that describes the use of isobutyl nitrite and butylated linseed oil as active ingredients for nail polish removal. However, while the '647 Publication does not use acetone or ethyl acetate, the main ingredient is isobutyl nitrite, which is a known inhalant recreational drug.
Therefore, there remains a need for a nail polish removing composition that is essentially odorless and is essentially free of acetone and ethyl acetate.